Arrow To The Heart
by PrinceKili8
Summary: When Kili gets an arrow to the chest, Thorin tracks down the creep that shot him and Fili stays by his brother's side no matter what, but will Kili live to see another day?


**Ok so this is my first Hobbit fic, so if the characters seem a little out of character that's why. Anyway Kili is about 7 and Fili is about 12 in this.**

Fili and Kili had been out to their mischievous ways all day, and once the sun was just starting to set, Fili suggested they go home. Now as they carefully trailed on the edge of the large green pond they were suddenly approached by Kito and her brother Vito, the meanest bullies ever to walk the earth (Or so Kili thought). As they came nearer, Fili put a hand on his brothers shoulder and gently pulled him closer.

"What do you want?" Fili growled never taking his eyes off them, while they started to circle them slowly while Vito twirled a knife in his hand.

"Is that any way for a prince to talk to a princess?" Vito replied with a smug look. Kito giggled a bit at that. Fili just rolled his eyes and turned away from them then urged Kili to start walking faster.

Fili hoped they would just leave them alone for once, but like usual his hopes were pushed aside as he felt one of them grab his long golden braids and yank him back.

He let out a yelp just before the older boy pulled him close, and held up the knife to his neck. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He looked over at the sound of Kili's voice with a worried look before shouting "Kili Run!" Vito adjusted the blade so it was touching his skin with a great amount of pressure, making him shut up.

Vito watched his sister as she smirked and kicked Kili's legs out from under him making him fall on his back."Hey Elf Boy, guess what I got?" Kili scowled at the nickname Vito had came up with, while he got up and brushed himself off a bit.

"What?" He asked as calm as he possibly could trying to act tough, even though his body was shaking slightly.

Inside he was panicking, his brother could die at any moment and he couldn't bear to think of what he would do without Fili. He didn't want Fili to get hurt, it would be all his fault if something happened to his brother and he would never forgive himself. His brother was everything to him, if something happened to Fili, Kili would be lost in a never ending sea of guilt. Right now, he knew he had to act tough for the sake of his brother.

He watched as Kito handed him a wooden bow which he took, gracefully switching the position of the knife so he could hold both at the same time while still keeping Fili at knife point.

"Just got this a few days ago, it really comes in handy. Of course, you probably don't even know how to actually work one" He said said proudly. Fili watched Kili worriedly.

"Yeah I do!" Kili shouted.

'Kili No! That's what he wants you to say...Please just keep your mouth shut for once' Fili thought, while he looked at Kili and shook his head slightly.

"Tell you what, tomorrow we'll have a contest to see who is a better archer, and if you win we'll stop bothering you two, but if you lose...well you'll see when that happens." Vito announced smirking.

" 'If' that happens." Fili corrected, earning him an elbow to the ribs. If he wasn't being held at knife point then he would have most definitely doubled over from the pain.

"What if I don't want to come?" Kili asked cautiously.

"Then I'll kill him. One way or another" The answer came instantly and with a sly grin he pressed the blade on Fili's skin deeper.

"Okay! Okay, I will! Just don't hurt my brother please!" Kili practically yelled, moving towards them frantically.

"Fair enough." Vito replied, pushing Fili into the pond and putting the knife back into his belt. Kito took the chance to push Kili into the pond as well.

"See you tomorrow, losers!" She yelled as they walked away.

The two pulled themselves onto land and immediately got up to check each other. Fili looked at his little brother and sighed in relief when he seemed fine, just a little shaken up. Kili however saw a red streak starting to form on Fili's neck from where the blade had been held on it. He also saw how but other than that he looked fine. Besides the fact that he knew Fili's ribs hurt.

They both looked each other in the eyes for a minute before hugging each other, dripping water everywhere.

"I'm sorry" Kili apologized as he let go of Fili.

"Its okay Kili, you didn't do anything wrong. Well, I mean you could have ran when I told you to but other than that I don't see why you need to say sorry." Fili replied with a grin.

Kili pushed his brother playfully.

"Well I couldn't leave you, you would have gotten yourself killed!" He said with a small smile. Fili just shrugged knowing it was probably true. Then he looked up at the sky noticing how it was now a dark purple color as the light from the sun was drowned out by the earth.

"We better hurry home Kili, we're probably already in trouble for being this late." He said as he started striding towards home with Kili right next to him, it irritated his ribs a bit but he kept going because he really didn't feel like getting in trouble tonight, especially since it wasn't completely their fault that they were late.

FILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILI

When the door opened Dis immediately rushed over to her boys. Her half relieved half angry face softened a little at the sight of them soaking wet. Without a word she went and grabbed them towels.

Thorin stood from his chair and walked over to them giving both of them disapproving looks. "We told you to be home before dark." He stated.

"Sorry Uncle" Kili replied immediately looking to the ground, ashamed. Fili kept his head down the whole time but didn't say a word.

"I expect it won't happen again?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Kili answered quickly.

"We'll be sure to come back on time the next time we're out." Fili said still not looking up.

"Good. Now, you missed dinner so go get changed and go to bed."

"Ok" the two said in unison, just as Dis gave them towels.

"Go take showers first." She told them, now standing next to Thorin with her arms crossed. They obeyed and after an hour they were lying in their beds facing eachother. Fili noticed had noticed that Kili had been staring off into space ever since they had got home. He glanced at Kili once more and noticed that he now looked worried as he lay in bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing." Kili replied a little too quickly for Fili's liking. He was still small and wasn't good at keeping secrets.

"Kili" Fili said warningly as to not test his patience. Kili sighed audibly before answering.

"I'm just nervous."

"About?"

"Tomorrow" Kili answered, suddenly looking at Fili. Fili seemed to just remember Vito's words at Kili's reply.

"Kili you don't have to."

"Yes I do" Kili whispered.

"No you don't. I'm big enough, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah but their bigger than you Fili, and I don't want them to hurt you. You can't stop me" Kili said confidently.

"Kili..." Fili groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop him now. If Kili said you couldn't stop him, then Mahal help anyone that tried.

"Where are you going to get your own bow from?" Fili asked impatiently, hoping to discourage him.

"Mister Dwalin has a bow, and arrows" Kili said knowingly with a smirk.

"Your not thinking of...No! We'll get in so much trouble!" Fili said a bit too loudly.

"Shh, and no we won't if we are sneaky enough." Kili hissed at his brother.

"Fine, but if u get in trouble it's on you" Fili growled, knowing full well that if Kili got in trouble Fili would take the blame for him anyway.

"I knew that."

"Just make sure to be careful." Fili said, turning over to face the other half of their room. He waited a few more seconds before slowly closing his eyes. The last thought he had was 'I really hope nothing goes wrong tonorrow' before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
